Rough Days
by kimihime97
Summary: Rough days were unavoidable in their town, and Shizuo was no exception. Sometimes words can hurt more than expected, even if you're used to hearing them all the time. Sorta attached to "Be my Escape".


**Another random Izuo. This one is loosely based off of my fic "Be My Escape", but really you don't _have _to read it to get the gist of it. It's more for background info, if anything. I was bored and stuff so...here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

There were always bad days in Ikkebukuro for everyone. No one could get away from the funk of the bad weather in the winter or the irritation at the ever shifting traffic. Sometimes the heat got to you in the summer, sometimes the people made you want to slam your head into a wall because of their sheer _ignorance,_ but you just couldn't do that most days. You had to suck it up regardless of weather or traffic.

However, it wasn't weather nor traffic that had brought Heiwajima Shizuo's day to an irritating and down right depressing end. If he were to be honest it had started out like any usual work day. He got up and met up with tom, scared people and just...did his thing like he always did. It was routine and familiar and he didn't think anything of it. The comments, he seemed to forget today, were a part of his normal job.

_"That Heiwajima guy's here!"_

_"Don't look at him."_

_"Shit, hurry up and get out of here."_

_"Walk on the other side of the sidewalk."_

_"Fucking monster."_

The comments weren't anything new, weren't anything he hadn't heard since high school. He heard them more than anything, almost on a daily basis and it wasn't a big deal...usually. It was already an almost shitty week to begin with, though; he hadn't been able to see Izaya much at all. The other had been in and out for days now on business, stuff Shizuo didn't particularly care to get involved in. It kept his boyfriend busy and gone, leaving the apartment that he let Shizuo stay in whenever he wanted empty until late hours of the night. By then, when Izaya would trudge in well past midnight, Shizuo was either fast asleep or just getting ready for bed; there wasn't any time for cuddling or anything. Izaya was usually asleep when he got up for work, too, and Shizuo didn't have the heart to wake him up for early morning conversations.

He was just lonely, if he were to be honest, and the comments from the citizens just stung more than normal. Actually, _stung _probably wasn't even the right word for it. It just down right hurt. He wasn't some fragile little thing like back in high school, but he still had feelings that Izaya would insist were...touchy, at best. Touchy might not have been the right word, either. Whatever it was, Shizuo was in the worst of moods when he came in through the front door of Izaya's apartment.

Izaya was home, which would have been a surprise if he was in any better mood, and he glanced up from his computer at the sound of Shizuo's arrival. "Hey."

Shizuo didn't say anything, kicking off his shoes and setting his glasses on the small table beside the door. Izaya frowned, his fingers pausing over his key board as he watched Shizuo walk past him and down the hall, to the bedroom he assumed. A worried frown formed on his lips and he stood up, switching off his computer before walking to the kitchen. He yanked open the fridge, mentally congratulating himself for picking up extra pudding cups on his way home. They were meant to be an apology gift for being gone so much recently, but Shizuo seemed to need a pick me up and well, this would have to do. He plucked a spoon from the dishwasher, holding a pudding cup in his other hand as he padded down the hall way. "Shizu-Chan~"

The blonde had already stripped off his shirt and vest, lying on the bed with Izaya's pillow clutched to his bare chest. Izaya paused and then frowned again, letting out a small sigh. He strode across the room and set the snack aside on the night stand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Rough day?" He murmured, reaching out to run a hand through the blonde's hair. Shizuo flinched at his touch, though, and Izaya's eyes widened. "Shizuo? Hey, talk to me. What's the matter?"

Shizuo didn't say anything as he sat up, running a hand through his hair and turning his mocha eyes on his lover. They were dull, sad, and it made Izaya's chest ache. The raven came closer, sitting up onto his knees as he pulled the blonde to his chest, feeling the tremors jolting through his boyfriend's body. "Shizuo, what's the matter, baby?"

Shizuo shook his head, but he spoke right after, his voice soft and laced with exhaustion. "They just bother me."

"Who bothers you?" Izaya murmured, eyes narrowing a bit. The idea of someone picking fights with Shizuo and bothering him this much made the raven's blood boil.

"Everyone," Shizuo murmured, though it sounded almost like a question, like he had to ask himself to be sure. His arms wrapped around Izaya's torso, his voice slightly muffled. "People in town say stupid shit."

Izaya hummed in realization, frowning softly as he shifted them until they were lying down. Shizuo kept his face hidden in the other's neck and Izaya spoke up, running his fingers through the other's hair. "What they say about you isn't true, you know. "

"I know that," Shizuo murmured softly. "It just...it gets to me and I just..."

"Shh, I know," Izaya nodded slowly. "You've heard it forever and it's not fair...but even if you really _do _think that about yourself, will you at least believe me when we're together?"

Shizuo shifted and scooted back enough to stare at the other, mildly confused. "What do you mean, Izaya?"

"I mean that...I know you aren't very kind to yourself," Izaya began, picking his words carefully and trying not to let his eyes dart to the scars that littered the other's arms. He reached out and cupped the other's cheek, smiling softly. "But can you be nicer to yourself with me? I know you try and it's been so amazing watching you over come things...but this is something that I can see bothers you, that you keep on hurting yourself with and...if I can't erase those thoughts entirely, I can get rid of them for a little, can't I?"

Shizuo glanced away, frowning a little bit. He nodded after a bit, meeting Izaya's gaze again. "...Yeah."

"Then when you're with me, fuck what they say," Izaya stated firmly. "You're Heiwajima Shizuo, the most beautiful and strong and resilient man I've ever met. You're perfect to me...and that's all that should matter. Who cares about them? They don't know you...they don't know us. I know you, Shizuo, and you're wonderful."

It didn't sit right, the words Izaya said, but somehow they lifted the grim fog from Shizuo's mind. He nodded softly, leaning over to press the softest of kisses to Izaya's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Izaya smile as he sat up. He reached over, snagging the pudding and spoon. "I bought you more cavity inducing snacks. It's..sort of an apology for being so busy and not being here to keep your spirits up. I don't have to work for a few days, so you don't have to miss me now. Alright?"

At the sight of the pudding cups Shizuo sat up, smiling softly and resting his head on the other's shoulder. "...You can come bug me at work."

Izaya arched an eyebrow, prying the lid off of the cup as he smiled. "Oh? You just want a reason to chase me~"

"Like you'd complain," Shizuo smiled, snatching the pudding and grinning wider. "So?"

"Fine, fine," Izaya mock sighed. "I'll bother you at work, you needy puppy."

Izaya fell silent, watching Shizuo dig into his snack and smiling to himself. Their night was slow after that, Izaya rubbing the blonde's shoulders and kissing him every chance he got. He felt guilty for letting Shizuo's mood get so sour, but the blonde assured him he was okay and Izaya could only believe him. Shizuo looked better, at least, and Izaya was content with that. Bad moods in Ikkebukuro were, sometimes, very easily solved at the end of the day.

**Lame ending, wow...Honestly, I've had super bad writer's block because of stress and stuff so I'm trying. Izuo always cheers me up so...yeah. Reviews?**


End file.
